Cruz Tran
Cruz Tran is a longstanding member of Celestial Dawn having been present under a total of 3 masters, making him the most senior member in the guild. An accomplished mage and bounty hunter, Cruz is also the guild's resident bartender though he mostly serves himself as he's rarely seen without a bottle in hand and a somewhat witty retort nearby. Appearance Upon first meeting him people assume Cruz looks is a well off vagabond with his ill-fitting plain shirts, wrinkled pants, sandals, and his overly large maroon jacket. The constant smell of alcohol that lingers on him only further proves peoples ideas that Cruz is homeless despite the plain yet expensive sword he carries at his waist. He has an X-shaped scar above his right eyebrow from a previous battle while another less noticeable scar runs along his jawline that is partially obscured his beard. In spite of his age and the large amounts of alcohol he consumes, Cruz is still in relatively good shape thanks in part to his sporadic yet effective workout regime. Personality Cruz is an easy going man that prefers to simply enjoy life as it comes to him. He shares this mindset with his guildmaster Sid Hiroshi, the two men usually seen drinking together while laying about the buildings lounging hall. This laid-back attitude is what caused the downfall of his two marriages as Cruz never took the relationship as serious as his wives did, preferring not to attempt to solve any of the problems they were dealing with. Cruz did change after the birth of his daughter, taking on a somewhat more responsible role in her life though this change didn't last long as he returned to his laid-back persona. History Synopsis Weapons Cutlass: Magic & Abilities Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Endurance & Durability: Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Swordsmanship: Solid Script '(固体文字, リッドスクリプト, ''Soriddo Sukuriputo):' *'Solid Script: Fire:' *'Solid Script: Shield:' *'Solid Script: Lightning:' *'Solid Script: Storm:' 'Dark Écriture (闇の文字 (闇のエクリテュール) Yami no Ekurityūru):' * '''Dark Écriture: Pain' (闇の文字・痛み Yami no Ekurityūru: Itami): The user writes runes on their opponent, which will inflict immense pain on them without actually dealing any damage to their body. This spell can also be cast from a longer range. By creating runes, the user summons several Magical beams that are directed to attack their enemy. Alternatively, this spell can be cast differently by swinging the caster's weapon repeatedly, releasing a volley of beams. * Dark Écriture: Darkness (闇の文字・暗黒 Yami no Ekurityūru: Ankoku): By writing runes on themselves, the user turns into a dark-colored, demonic creature, with horns coming out of their head and their right eye covered with scales. This spell increases the user's strength and allows them to use Darkness Magic. * Dark Écriture: Absolute Shadow (闇の文字・"絶影" Yami no Ekurityūru: Zetsuei): By writing runes on themselves, the user turns into a dark-colored armored knight. This spell appears to increase the user's power. * Dark Écriture: Reflect: By writing runes in thin air, the user can reflect an incoming projectile. * Dark Écriture: Destruction (闇の文字・滅 Yami no Ekurityūru: Metsu): The user slashes the target, inflicting great damage unto them. * Dark Écriture: Teleportation: The user seems to be able to teleport by turning themselves into many runes. These runes float in the air freely and go to the place where they unite to form the user's body again. * Dark Écriture: Fear (闇の文字・恐怖 Yami no Ekurityūru: Kyōfu): After writing a series of runes on their target, the user will slowly force the opponent to lose courage, breaking their will to fight and causing them uncontrollable fear of death. * 'Dark Écriture: Absolute Darkness: 'Category:Dragonfire333Category:MaleCategory:Original CharacterCategory:MageCategory:Bounty HunterCategory:Celestial DawnCategory:Caster-Mage